


Lady Black's Companion

by NewStartNow (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gentle-But-Firm Domme, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, magical orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/NewStartNow
Summary: Narcissa seeks the perfect submissive companion. Pansy might just be what she was looking for.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Lady Black's Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kicksmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kicksmalfoy/gifts).



“A proposal?”

Narcissa's graceful smirk did not falter at the young woman’s questioning. She was used to wading through minefields of political intrigue and doubts of her loyalty. With any luck the questions would lessen soon.

“A proposal of mutual benefit. You see, in this new world, it is not easy being a lady on her own. Suspicions are cast our way. Could we be doing more to help our Lord’s cause? Is the reason we live alone to plot?”

“Are you suggesting I become your roommate?”

“Oh, nothing so ridiculous.”

Malfoy Manor had been passed down to her son. Despite the numerous rooms and large independent wings, Narcissa had felt the space too confining with a new Lady Malfoy running both her son and her household. 

Instead, she settled for a lavish apartment. Her son had been most generous, offering to pay for a home for his mother, but the look on Daphne's face had been enough to let Narcissa know that any plans that would be made would fall short of their promise. She was not left destitute, however. Bellatrix’s death shortly after the final battle had left her with the majority of the Black family fortune, leaving her taken care of despite Lucius’s own demise and all their shared finances being passed to her son.

“Oh good.” Pansy smiled, once again resuming drinking her tea. 

“I am proposing that you become my...what were the kids at the Three Broomsticks calling it? Oh, yes, my significant other.”

Hot tea spewed forth from the young witch’s mouth. Shock clearly written across her face.

The tea landed on the table and a few specks dampened the sleeve of Narcissa’s dress. Wordlessly, with a gentle wave of her wand, the tea vanished, save for the few drops sliding down the younger witch’s chin. For this, the ex-Lady Malfoy preferred a more personal touch. 

With grace speaking to her years as Lady of the Manor, the older woman moved around the table until she was in front of Pansy. Slowly her hand dipped down to the shocked girl’s lap, letting her palm skim bare legs before snatching up the napkin resting there. 

As if time stood still, Pansy watched as Draco’s mother brought the linen to her chin, clearing away the liquid with gentle passes. When the last drop of tea was gone, her fingers passed under her chin, putting pressure there until she raised her head. Pansy’s eyes met Narcissa’s as her thumb traced under her chin and up her check. The movement was hypnotic, so much so that when two fingers pressed against her lips, she did nothing.

“Suck,” the older witch ordered.

Pansy instinctually followed the older witch’s command. Her presence had always intimidated Pansy when she was younger and attending her family’s parties. Narcissa was the ice queen and no one dared cross her, not even her now deceased husband. 

“Good girl,” Naricssa praised. “I think we will get along just fine, Miss Parkinson.”

* * *

“Kneel,” Narcissa whispered. 

Pansy hesitated. 

The older witch was quick to correct this behavior. Her hand swatted the clothed bottom in front of her. “I do not repeat myself. Do you want to be my companion?”

“Yes, Narcissa.”

“We are not the heathens that surround us. We are ladies. From now on you will refer to me as Lady Black. Is that clear, Miss Parkinson?”

The young girl swallowed. Something inside swirled low in her abdomen. She wanted to chase that feeling; continue wherever it took her. “Yes, Lady Black.”

“I believe I gave you an order.” Another resounding smack sounded as Narcissa’s hand once again met clothed flesh. 

She knelt. The spanking did not feel as she expected. For some reason, her body was not screaming for it to end like it did when she stubbed her toe or cut her finger in potion’s class. Instead, the sting warmed her in an unexpected way. 

“I do this for your own good, Miss Parkinson. You need someone to guide you into this new, twisted society. A companion that will correct you and let you blossom in your full potential.”

A lump formed in Pansy’s throat. It was the first time in two years that someone had mentioned her ability to be anything. Under Lord Voldemort’s encouragement, every pureblood family set about having more children. In short order, a new little brother had been born and welcomed as the heir and champion of the Parkinson family, leaving the older girl as all but forgotten by her parents. 

Narcissa of course knew this. A little veritaserum in Parcella Parkinson’s tea had ensured she knew every dirty detail she needed to shape the woman’s daughter into the perfect, subservient companion. Soon the girl would kneel without needing to be asked. She just needed to be trained. A firm hand should do the trick. 

“Good girl,” Narcissa praised, carding her fingers through Pansy’s blonde locks, lightly scratching at her scalp. “Are you going to continue being a good girl for me?”

Pansy nodded. 

A firm tug to her hair let her know she had once again displeased the older witch. “I want a verbal response.”

She swallowed. “Yes, Lady Black.”

“Such a good girl,” Narcissa cooed. “Good girls deserve rewards.”

Pansy didn’t have a chance to respond this time. She felt the tip of Narcissa’s wand press against the base of her neck. For a second, she wondered if she had made a huge mistake. The thought was replaced with one of shock as her clothes vanished, nipples instantly hardening in the cool air. 

“So beautiful.” Narcissa’s hand once again went to the younger woman’s hair, petting the strands in a comforting motion. 

Pansy instinctually went to cover herself. This time Narcissa did not just tug on her hair, she gripped a large section and yanked the girl’s head back.

“Ahh-” Her hands went from covering her breasts to her own hair, trying to soothe the pain Narcissa was causing. 

“You are not to cover yourself, Miss Parkinson. Companions cannot ever, ever have secrets from each other. Not even our bodies.”

“Yes, Yes, I won’t do it again.” She just wanted the woman to let go of her hair. 

Narcissa did not let go yet. “And who are you talking to?”

“Lady Black! Lady Black please, I’m sorry,” she whimpered. This pain was not the fun, warming sensation she got when Narcissa spanked her. This was sharp and biting pain. 

The older witch released her grip, patting the girl’s head. “I do not like being rough with you. It is the only way for you to learn.”

Pansy did not make the same mistake as before. She immediately responded. “Yes, Lady Black.”

Narcissa was pleased. It seemed as the girl was very, very trainable, just as she thought she would be. She just needed her to accept the complete terms of their companionship; she needed to train her submission in one last thing.

“Lean down with your hands on the floor, back straight, Miss Parkinson.” 

Pansy didn’t hesitate. Her hands were on the floor in a split second, her back rigid. 

“Good girl,” Narcissa smirked, walking around the girl, once, then twice, admiring her new companion. Her skin was blemish free. A work of art ready for Narcissa to paint with nips, bites, and bruising kisses. 

Pain was a great motivator, but so was pleasure. The older witch did well to balance them. She did not want the girl to fear her, not really. She only wanted her to understand who was in charge. 

Narcissa’s plans were preceding quite nicely. She knelt behind the girl, hands immediately going to the soft globs of Pansy’s ass, separating and massaging the flesh. 

Pansy turned her head, biting her lip. She felt more naked like this than she had kneeling. Narcissa had a close-up view on her most private bits. 

“Eyes on the floor.” A firm smack to her ass accompanied her words. Pansy’s eyes returned to the carpet. She no longer talked back. The embarrassment had left the young Slytherin. The fear of punishment remained. 

She would become quite familiar with their apartment’s floor over the coming months. Narcissa already had images of the girl sitting by her feet, kneeling and patient, floating in her head. 

The older witch’s pale finger trailed down Pansy’s back. The nerves in the young woman were obvious. It was only to be expected the first time. She would have to help her relax. 

As her left hand traced patterns along the girl’s spine, her other dipped in the wet warmth between her legs. She was dripping, craving this as much as Narcissa, even if she did not realize it completely yet.

“I-” Pansy was not sure what to say. Narcissa obviously knew her fingers were tracing her slit, collecting the wetness there. The older woman had said “significant other” when they had spoken several weeks ago. Pansy still had not been sure if Narcissa knew fully what this meant or even what her terms of companionship were. Yet, the young Slytherin had agreed to this, night after night dreaming of what exactly Narcissa might mean. 

Her dreams did not meet the feeling of reality.

“Shhhh...just feel, Miss Parkinson.”

One experienced finger slipped inside her tight entrance. Narcissa was slow, exploring. There was power in dictating the pace, only allowing Pansy as much pleasure as she willed. 

When her finger was fully inside, she twisted, pressing down against the soft, rough patch there.

The girl squealed.

The older woman’s smirk grew. She knew how to handle a woman. Where to find the spot just inside a woman’s entrance that would have her begging for more. It would not take long for her to shape Pansy into the perfect companion. She was already so... responsive. 

“You like that?” She asked, pumping still at the slow, teasing speed. Based on the wetness now coating her palm, the young Slytherin was enjoying it quite much. “Do you like my finger inside of you, Miss Parkinson?”

The girl quivered. “Yes, Lady Black.”

“Good girl.” The hand that wasn’t inside the young witch, moved to her head, lovingly stroking her hair. As she did, a second finger was inserted. 

Positive reinforcement. 

Everything would be about positive reinforcement with her companion. 

“Such a lovely good girl for me.”

Pansy’s hips swayed, moving back to meet Narcissa’s thrusts, her sex becoming impossibly wetter, dripping down her thigh. The older witch moved down; her breath cool on Pansy’s burning sex. 

“Just a taste I think.”

The hand that had been in Pansy’s hair moved to steady her hips as her mouth came down to just below her hand. It would be wonderful to stick her tongue in the girl’s greedy hole and drink from the source but that could wait. 

Narcissa blew on the tiny nub at the crest of the younger witch’s sex, feeling her pussy spasm around her fingers at the action. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,” Pansy chanted, the words falling like a prayer from her tongue. Her knees were beginning to shake as Narcissa relentlessly fucked her, pressing hard against her g-spot with each thrust. Her tongue dancing a slow, tango with her clit. 

It took very little time to make the already worked up girl come. Her walls clenched around the Narcissa’s fingers, forcing her to still her movements. 

“Oh Merlin,” Pansy whispered, her breath coming ragged as she came down from her high.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Lady Back crooned, curling her once again fingers. Her free hand pressed her wand into the girl’s thigh, a whispered spell leaving her lips. 

“What are you doing?” Pansy asked, still only half aware of her surroundings. Somewhere deep inside, she knew she should be more alarmed but couldn’t bring herself to care when the woman had given her such pleasure. 

“Just a little assurance to make sure you don’t come without permission again, my sweet.”

The first orgasm would be free.

The rest the girl would pay for. 


End file.
